


Trading Places

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Blood, Decmio Generation, Gen, Switching Places, Ten Year Later, Ten Year Later Bazooka, Varia - Freeform, future arc, parallel future, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if during the first face off with the Varia, Reborn decides to cut corners and uses Lambo's Bazooka to bring the TYL versions of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei to the past to see if they are the owners of the Vongola rings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Let's just cut out the middle man and find out who the true owners of the Vongola Rings are." Reborn spoke up glaring at both the Varia and Iemitsu.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Iemitsu asked curiously while Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"Simple, we use the idiot Guardian of Lightning's 10-year bazooka, it brings the 10 year version of who ever it hits to this timeline for 5 minutes." Reborn explained as he rummaged in Lambo's afro to pull out the large purple bazooka.

"Do it." Xanxus grunted interested to see what was going to happen and how he could make it work with his plans.

"Here we go." Reborn grinned as he tossed the bazooka towards Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. They shouted in shock as the bazooka engulfed them and pink smoke appeared. Everyone waited with bated breath as the smoke started to clear.

"Maa." Yamamoto was sitting on the ground, in the middle of tying a bandage tight on his upper arm wearing a blood stained and torn black suit and dark blue dress shirt. He had a blood covered sword leaning against his shoulder and the scar on his chin stood out as his amber eyes narrowed dangerous as he gripped the hilt of his sword as he looked around.

"…Damn I'm just glad I got to the safe house before I was switched with my younger self." Yamamoto sighed and smiled brightly at the sight of the Varia as he pulled himself to his feet, easily towering over everyone else.

"Where did you end up anyways baseball idiot?" Another older male voice asked and an older Gokudera with a different hair style with numerous ear piercings wearing a burned black suit and slashed up red dress shirt asked as he looked around, scowling at the Varia.

"Ah Hayato." Yamamoto's sharp eyes took in the Storm's injuries. "Budapest, Squalo is with me so he'll keep younger me alive until the five minutes are up."

"VOI! What the hell are you talking about sword-brat?" Squalo swung his sword, confusion on his face.

"Oh you're so young Squalo." Yamamoto laughed as he waved his sword at his fellow swordsman.

"Baka, they all are young." Gokudera snapped.

"Extreme time travel!" Ryohei nodded his head as he looked around, pulling at the tie around his neck, he too was wearing a suit but with a yellow dress shirt.

"Tuff-top, where did you end up? You dropped off the map when you were ambushed in Turkey." Gokudera turned to the sun, ignoring the gasps of shock.

"I was hurt pretty bad, but Lussuria found me." Ryohei shrugged his shoulders.

"I still can't believe you two idiots are so buddy with the bastards that almost killed us." Gokudera rubbed at his eyes before looking around, purposely avoiding Tsuna knowing it would just hurt him.

"Your turn Dame-Tsuna." Reborn aimed the bazooka at Tsuna.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Reborn." Yamamoto was suddenly in front of Reborn, his sword out in defense. No one had seen him move and the blood lust was rolling off of him in waves gaining a 'voi' from Squalo and a raised eyebrow from Reborn.

"Where are the Vongola Rings trashes?" Xanxus called out growing impatient.

"Oh those? Shattered them a while back." Gokudera waved his hand like he was brushing off a small matter.

"Shattered?" Iemitsu gapped at him in shock.

"Better destroyed than risk letting the Milliefore get them." Ryohei agreed.

"Whose idea was that?" Basil asked confused.

"Boss's of course." Yamamoto said casually and Tsuna blanched.

"Hiee! Me?" Tsuna pointed at himself in horror.

"You do what you have to, to protect the Famiglia." Gokudera lit a cigarette, blowing smoke out trying to calm his nerves.

"Hiee! I don't want to be a mafia boss through!" Tsuna cried in despair, tugging at his hair.

"We know Tsuna, but you aren't given a choice, none of us really where. All we can do is keep fighting." Takeshi rested his hand on Tsuna's fluffy hair, sadness emitting from his body.

"And get revenge." Ryohei grumbled, tightening his fists not looking at Colonello.

"Revenge is good." Gokudera nodded his head in agreement. "Too bad we don't know who gave the assassination order."

"Assassination order!" Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide.

"Just win this conflict Tsuna, the rings can't belong to the Varia, not as they are right now. Good luck Tsuna." Takeshi pressed a kiss to Tsuna's forehead as he was engulfed in pink smoke.

"Juudaime." Gokudera choked up as he bowed at the younger Tsuna before he disappeared in smoke.

"Be extreme Sawada!" Ryohei gave Tsuna small thumbs up as he disappeared as well.

"VOI what the fuck was that?" Squalo demanded as Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei all appeared in their proper places, each looking stunned. Takeshi had a splash of blood across his face like blood splatter and he sank to the ground, eyes trained on Squalo.

"Holy shit." He said simply as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Juudaime!" Hayato all but launched himself onto Tsuna, eyes wide and body shaking while Ryohei stared down at his fists, clenching and unclenching them pale as the others.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, holding his Storm in confusion.

"The world, it's. I can't even explain it, but we have to win this conflict right now. I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to make sure we get the rings." Takeshi slowly stood up, eyes still on Squalo who was younger than the one who he had just spent time with, the one who had saved his life by slashing open the throat of a man infront of him.

"Extremely agreed, if we get the rings we can stop that before it happens. We have to." Ryohei said, determination in his voice as he looked up at Colonello with wide eyes.

"Then we will." Reborn smirked, unsure what just happened but it was good that his dame student's Guardians were willing to fight now.

"I really don't understand this, but if you guys want to fight I'll stand by your sides." Tsuna sighed, hating himself for being so weak but his gut told him they had to win this.

"Tch, the future means nothing to me right now. I will be Decimo and I will walk across all your corpses to do it if I have to." Xanxus sneered, not letting what he saw affect his current plans.

"That won't be happening." Takeshi just smiled, but his smile turned razor sharp in an instant and Squalo let out a low 'voi' of excitement at the blood lust spiking up from the other Rain.

"Nothing is happening tonight, if we are doing this it will happen tomorrow." Reborn cut in, hoping up onto Tsuna's shoulder, deciding he was going to get every ounce of information he could from those three later that night.

Xanxus bared his teeth before he and his Varia took off into the night to prepare for what the next night would bring upon them all.


End file.
